peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 June 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-06-11 ; Comments *Many thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive for full show details.http://www.avistic.demon.co.uk/playlists/1994/23.txt *The show marks the first of Peel's weekly tracks through the Zodiac: Cosmic Sounds LP from 1967, which followed a similar run through the ‘Astrology Songs’ album of Harvey Sid Fisher. *Three recordings are available. The first (a) is available on the 1994 (May-Sep) mixtape on the Gibson's Tapes page (eight minutes of the show only). The tracks available on this recording are marked ¶. The second recording (b) includes the first 90 minutes of the show. The third file, from HO John Peel 56 1994 contains another three of tracks marked @. Tracks not available on any recordings are marked §. Sessions *Uzeda #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1994-05-08. Available on the Strange Fruit CD single - The Peel Sessions .The tracks 'Save My Shakes' and 'Spread' are not included on either available recording. *Mufflon 5 #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded in Sweden, unknown date. The tracks ' Alma Guesses' and Freewheeling' are not available on either recording. Tracklisting :: (Hand over from Andy Kershaw and 4:30 news) '' *Bang Bang Machine: Give You Anything (CDS - Give You Anything) Ultimate *Polvo: Virtual Cold (CD - Celebrate The New Dark Age) Touch & Go *Future Sound Of London: Dead Skin Cells (2xCD - Lifeforms) Virgin *Bar X Cowboys: Rockdale Rag (Various Artists LP - Stompin' At The Honky Tonk: Western Swing In Houston 1936-1941) String Records *Mufflon 5: Fraction (Peel Session) *Uzeda: It Happened There (Peel Session) *Pyrex Detox: '''Unknown '(12" - Temple Trax) Sabrettes *Incapacitants: No Discount (CD - Extreme Music From Japan) Susan Lawly *Chris Powell & The Five Blue Flames: That's Light (v/a 3xCD - OKeh R & B Story 1949-1957) OKeh *Number One Cup: Connecticut (7" - Connecticut) Sweet Pea Records ¶ *Mazey Fade: Flouridation (CD - Secret Watchers Built The World) Domino ¶ :: (JP: 'And the answer is of course Reg Varney .') *Eon: Cybertone (2x12" – Cybertone) Vinyl Solution :: (Tape flip) *Heavy Vegetable: Krishna On The Ledge (The Amazing Undersea Adventures Of Aqua Kitty And Friends) Headhunter ¶ *Uzeda: Well Paid (Peel Session) *Wingtip Sloat: Left Leaning Forward (7" - Return Of The Night Of The Ardent Straggler) VHF ¶ :: (5:30 news) *Marmion: Schoneberg (Kid Paul Remix) (CD - Schoneberg) Superstition *Mufflon 5: Grossfeeder (Peel Session) *Zodiac: Aries The Fire Eater (LP - Cosmic Sounds) Elektra *Magic Hour: Lower (CD - No Excess Is Absurd) Twisted Village *Uzeda: Higher Than Me (Peel Session) *Centry Meets The Music Family: Release The Chains (Mix 2) (CD - Release The Chains) Conscious Sounds *Man Or Astro-Man: Reverb 10,000 (LP - Destroy All Astromen!) Estrus *Linus: Queen Be (CD - Yougli) Elemental Records :: (Recording b ends) *Uzeda: Save My Shakes (Peel Session) § *King Tubby (& Friends): Dub Fi Gwan (CD: Dub Gone Crazy - The Evolution Of Dub At King Tubby's 1975-1979) Blood & Fire § *Mufflon 5: Alma Guessed (Peel Session) § *Sebadoh: Skull (v/a CD - Hotel Massachusetts) Chunk § *Eat Static: Abnormal Interference (CD - Implant) Planet Dog @ *Doo Rag: Drop Down Baby (CD - Chuncked And Muddled) Bloat § *Built To Spill: Joyride (7") K @ *Uzeda: Spread (Peel Session) @ *Invincibles: I Couldn't Stand It (LP - This Is Loma Vol. 6) Warner § *Mufflon 5: Freewheeling (Peel Session) § *Scorn (2): 'Exodus (CD-Evanescence)' (Earache Records) § *Michael Chapman: Postcards Of Scarborough (LP - Fully Qualified Survivor) Harvest § File ; Name *(a) Tape 6 *(b) Peel Show 1994-06-11 (incomplete) *© john-peel-56a-1994 ; Length *(a) 00:08:00 *(b) 01:34:03 *© 00:46:31 (00:15:40 to 00:29:11) ; Other *(a) Thanks to Kathleen for bringing the tape back after 15 years! *(b) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *© Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 56 1994 ;Available *(a) Download *(b) Mooo *© Mixcloud Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Gibson's Tapes Category:Unknown Category:Isector